


Indulgance- discontinued

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fights, M/M, OCD, Possessive Behavior, Secret Relationships, psychopathic behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: Who knew Stiles wouldn't be the biggest obstacle in this relationship?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH! So here we are, the next installment of Restraint. I loved writing Restraint so much, I just couldn't let it go! I know I said it would be in Stiles' pov, but I tried that and it'd much for fun writing in Theo's head, so I'm sticking with him. 
> 
> This starts the morning after the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you're excited for this series or if you have requests for future chapters!

Theo sucks a spot on Stiles' neck, leaving a small purple bruise behind. The morning sun is creeping in through the bedroom window, casting a pale light on the crumpled bed sheets where they're lying. Stiles' head is tilted slightly to the side to allow Theo more access, eyes closed. And damn, Theo though his dreams were good. The real thing is about a million times better.

Theo is still having a hard time believing what happened last night. What happened multiple times last night. Theo had no idea Stiles had so much energy. 

Stiles lets him kiss his neck for a few more moments before he pushes at his chest, saying in a tired voice, "Alright, I've really gotta go home now."

Theo frowns, reluctantly lifting his lips from the humans fragile neck but remaining on top of him. "You could stay a while longer. It's only six."

Stiles sits up with a sigh, reaching for his pants on the floor. "Scott's been getting up at seven lately to go for runs with his new girlfriend, so he'll definitely be worried if I'm not home. And I don't want him stopping by and smelling- well, _this_." He uses his hands to gesture to the messy bed.

Theo smirks. It's true, the room reeks of sex. If Scott came here all he'd smell is the scent of cum and sweat, and would probably be able to figure out what happened. Part of Theo wants to see Scott's face of horror when he finds out that Theo defiled his bestfriend. But the other part knows that Stiles wouldn't be too happy if Scott found out, so he says, "Alright."

As Stiles pulls his pants up, Theo leans against the headboard and says, "But you might want to shower first." Stiles turns to him with a curious expression, so Theo's smirk widen and he says, "You reek of me."

Stiles shoots him a glare. "I'm sure you like that, creep," he mutters, grabbing his phone from the bedside table and checking for texts. He puts it in his pocket a second later, and asks, "Do you have any extra towels?"

"They're in the cupboard under the sink." Theo responds, watching Stiles gather his shirt and hoodie from the floor. Stiles only nods, leaving the bedroom without another word. Theo listens to him close the bathroom door.

As soon as the shower starts, Theo huffs out a breath and drops his head onto the pillow. Jesus Christ. Stiles fucking Stilinski. He likes to hide under multiple layers of baggy clothing a size too big, but _damn_. What a cockslut. In the best sense of the word. And without any practice either. He took Theo's dick for the first time like a champ. And then took it again. And again.

And his moans. _God_. Those moans. Stiles could rival a porn star. And now he's all Theo's.

Well, maybe not all Theo's, not yet. But they're getting there. 

Theo stands from the bed, grabbing his robe and throwing it on. He feels light. Good. Really damn good. He hears the shower being shut off, so he walks over to the bathroom. Stiles emerges a moment later, hair wet and chest bare. 

He eyes Theo, where he's standing by the wall, arms crossed, pulling his t-shirt back on. "Can you not look so annoyingly smug?" He snarks, no real venom in his words.

Theo's grin grows wider. "Not really."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Okay," he says, pulling on his red plaid shirt, "How do I smell now?"

Theo sniffs the air. "Like my soap and shampoo." Which, hey, isn't quite like smelling like his cum, but it's the next best thing. 

"Perfect," Stiles sats, rubbing his towel through his hair.

"Would it really be the worst thing in the world if Scott found out? Or anyone found out?" Theo asks. Well, Lydia knows. Sort of. 

Stiles shoots the chimera another glare. " _Yes_ ," he insists, placing the towel on top of the sink in the bathroom. He pulls his car keys from his pocket, as he says intently, "You can't tell anyone, Theo. I'm serious. No one can know about this. _Ever_."

"I won't tell," Theo says with a chuckle. Stiles looks him suspiciously up and down. Theo adds, "You know, sneaking around could be fun. Exciting."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Jesus Christ, are you an actual character in a rom-com?"  
Theo chuckles again. "I'm not fucking around, alright? I was serious last night too, we're not a couple or dating or-"

"Hey, relax," Theo interupts, "I know. This is just sex. I get it."

Stiles looks him up and down suspiciously. "...Alright. See ya."

Stiles turns and walks down the hall. Theo listens to him leave through the front door and close it behind him. Theo sighs, resting his head against the wall. Maybe he'll have to be patient for a little bit longer to truly _have_ Stiles, but at least he'll have someone to pass the time with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about going off anonymous recently, would you guys rather I did? I have a lot of other works, and I feel if someone liked one of my stories, going off anonymous would be easier to check the others out. Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Keeping he and Stiles' relationship a secret was proving to be easy. For Theo at least. He's used to lying, and he's good at it to. Not that they're even really _lying_ per say, they were just hiding the truth. Which really, is a peice of cake, right?

... Well not according to Stiles. They've only hooked up the one time a few days ago but Stiles is exuding anxiety in front of the pack whenever Theo's around, and everytime they ask him what's wrong he stutters out some ridiculous reason. If Scott and Malia and Liam were smarter, maybe they'd have picked up on it by now, but luckily they're not the brightest bunch.

So, right now, as the whole pack is sitting in Scott and Stiles' livingroom having a 'pack meeting', Stiles is sitting as far away from Theo as he can get. Which is amusing, considering how close they got the other night. Theo wonders what the pack would think if they'd heard Stiles moaning for more.

Theo is brought from his thoughts when he hears Scott say his name. Theo turns from looking at Stiles to Scott, who's staring at him expectantly. Theo coughs, sounding a simple, "Hm?"

Lydia rolls his eyes from her seat on a cushioned chair. Scott says, "I said, you were the one who was attacked by this thing. Do you think that you have his scent? Could you track him?"

Huh. Theo hadn't even thought about that. In fact, since his injuries healed he hasn't thought of that pesky omega at all. He has other, much more important things to think about now. But, still he replies, "I'd be willing to try."

"Great," Hayden says from her spot next to Liam on the futon. Theo turns to her and notes her annoyed expression. "So we suddenly need Theo again? Does anyone else think this is all some trap he set up?"

Everyone turns from Hayden to Theo. Theo narrows his eyes at the girl. "So, what? I hired some omega to kill people?"

Hayden crosses his arms over her chest. So confident, this one. Much different than the way she clung to Theo when she thought he could keep her from dying again. "I wouldn't be surprised. Why are we all just trusting him again?" She looks from Theo to Stiles, and asks, "Stiles, I know you agree with me."

Stiles looks up from where he was staring at the couch arm, his eyes wide. Everyone looks at him expectantly, probably thinking he's about to completely agree with her stupid theory. But, surprisingly, Stiles answers, "..Um.. I don't actually," Hayden frowns, as Stiles continues, "I was there. And when I found him.. he was almost dead. He would've been dead if he were there any longer. We can trust him."

The room goes silent for a moment. Everyone looks shocked. Stiles shuts his mouth instantly, regret flashing over his face. Theo should probably say something to defuse the situation, but hey- he's never claimed to be a nice guy and Scott's shocked face right now is priceless. Luckily, though, Lydia chimes in quickly, "Well," she looks over to Hayden, "If even _Stiles_ trusts him, I think that's a pretty good sign."

Hayden crosses her arms over her chest and shrugs. Stiles sighs in relief, and Lydia shoots a glare at him.

Scott shakes his head, ignoring the entire conversation and continuing, "Okay, so tommorrow we'll try and track the thing. Sound good?"

Everyone nods. Scott smiles weakly, obviously very sick of this omega situation. Probably wishing he weren't the alpha with all the boring responsibilties. "If we're done, I have to get home," Liam says, standing from the couch and pulling out his keys, "My moms gonna kill me if I miss curfew again."

Scott nods. Liam walks out, followed by a pouting Hayden. "I'm gonna go too," Malia says, stuffing a handful of chips into her mouth, spilling crumbs all over her lap and the leather couch, "I have summer school tommorrow."

Malia grabs her coat from the chair and pulls it on as she goes. Almost as soon as the door closes, Scott checks his phone and says, "Crap! I was supposed to call Lucy fifteen minutes ago!"

"Go call her," Stiles says, clearly resigned, "I'll clean up."

Scott smiles brightly this time, picking up his phone and walking into his bedroom to call his girlfriend. Theo looks from him to Stiles, then to Lydia, who'd pointedly staring between them both. Stiles opens his mouth to say something, before Lydia interupts him with, "You're welcome."

"Lydia, we're not-"

"Stop," Lydia says, holding up her hand, "honestly, the less I know the better. I'm going home," she stands and grabs her leather bag from next to her, "And please remember that Scott might be oblivious, but he has good hearing."

And with that, she walks from the livingroom to the front door, highheels clacking on the hard wood. Stiles watches her leave with a horrified face. As soon as she leaves, he turns to Theo with the same expression.

"... Okay, so maybe it's not a complete secret," Theo comments with a grin. 

Stiles' only response is to leap from the couch across the coffee table, knocking over a drink and a bowl of chips (he's not the most graceful creature, is he?), just to smash his lips against Theo's. Theo's eyes widen in surprise for a moment. Stiles is pretty unpredictable, isn't he? It seems he's been thinking about that night just as much as Theo has.

Theo pulls Stiles onto his lap, holding his hip steadily with one hand and running the other through the humans hair. Stiles puts both his hands on Theo's shoulders, keeping himself upright, ass sat on Theo's thighs.

The fact that this is actually happening is something Theo's come to terms with- but the fact that Stiles initiated it? That's so fucking bizzare that Theo feels like he's in a dream. But this is _real_. Stiles wants Theo just as much Theo wants him. At least, like this. Theo would be surprised if Stiles was planning to marry him- hell, he'd probably run screaming the opposite direction if he found out Theo's grand plans. But they'll work out the kinks eventually, no relationship is perfect.

Stiles pulls away slightly, taking in a ragged breath. Theo smirks, enjoying the way Stiles' lips are a dark pink. "Why'd you stop?" Theo asks, leaning in close, trying to capture his lips again. But Stiles only pulls away further.

"We shouldn't do this here," Stiles whispers, as if suddenly realizing that Scott is still here, "Scott's gonna hear us."

Theo listens in briefly to the sound of Scott's bedroom and hears nothing but Scott talking with his girlfriend. "He seems pretty busy to me," Theo says smugly, leaning in once again. This time he manages to find Stiles' lips again and kiss him deeply. He grabs Stiles' ass in his hand and squeezes.

Stiles yelps in surprise and pulls away again, this time climbing off Theo all together. "You're such a dick," he says in a whisper-yell, looking amusingly indignant, "If Scott finds out about this he might literally have a heart attack."

Sounds like a win win situation. But, Stiles would probably be pretty sad if Scott died, so Theo will tolerate him. "Fine," Theo says, still smirking as he stands, "At least let me help you clean up."

Stiles looks him over once then nods slightly. Theo walks passed him, still smirking, and picks up the empty bowl of chips that's askew on the carpet. Stiles stares him down while picking up a few empty soda cups from the coffee table. As he turns to walk towards the kitchen, he gives him one more look. Then he disapears behind the wall.

Stiles kissed him. Correct that- sat in his lap and kissed him. That's some serious progress. Theo grins to himself while picking up chips from the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed! (Btw, Hayden is gonna be a sort of antagonist in this story if you couldn't already tell)


	3. Chapter 3

The only sounds in the woods this late besides crickets chiping and owls hooing is the sound of twig cracking beaneath feet. Scott is walking a few steps ahead of Theo, Liam a few steps away, Stiles and Lydia a few steps behind Theo, holding flashlights.

"Which way?" Scott asks, as they step up to crossroads in the dirt path. He turns to Theo for an answer. Theo sniffs the air, carefully making out the smell of the omega. He got quite a good smell of it when his guts were spilling out the other day. 

"Right." Theo answers. Scott nods, turning right, the more narrow path. 

"I still don't understand how finding the cave where this thing lives will somehow help us find a way to stop him from killing people," Lydia comments, looking around wearily at the dark forest.

"If we can find where it lives, it will be easier to devise a plan to trap it." Stiles says, exasperated, like he's explained this a hundred times already. Which he has.

"Still," Liam chimes in, "What if it's home? What if it's already waiting there for us?"

"Only one way to find out." Theo comments, sniffing the air again. The scent is getting stronger the further they walk. Very strong. The thing is close. But before Theo can even open his mouth to say as such, a roar rips through the night.

Everyones head snap to the hill a few dozen feet away. The omega is standing on the top, piercing blue eyes the only thing visible besides his sillouete. Theo feels his fangs growing in his mouth just as the thing flashes a disturbing grin and sprints down.

It goes to Scott first, as Stiles pulls Lydia away from the battle towards the trees. The beast raises its clawed hand and manages to leave a long scratch across the alphas face. It heals instantly, and Scott growl menacingly, eyes glowing bright red.

Liam runs foward with his claws out, but the omega knocks him right on his ass and goes back to trying to rip Scott apart. Guess Theo should help now, too, huh? Make sure he doesn't kill Scott. What a shame that'd be... Theo debates it for a moment and decides that with Stiles watching maybe he should help. Maybe it will earn him brownie points.

Theo runs over and raises his claws. He manages one deep scratch before the wolf shoves him down. Hard. Theo feels his head hit the dirt beneath him. It takes a few moments to lift his head again, but when he does he sees Scott barely upright, trying desperately to dodge the monsters attacks.

The omega punches Scott and the crack echos through the night. Scott falls to the floor, face first. The omega lets out a sinister chuckle, looking around the bloody forest floor.

Then his eyes find Stiles and Lydia, tucked behind a couple trees.

The thing growls at them, slowly walking from Scott to where they're standing. Then Theo's instincts take over. The only thing going through his head is _protect, protect, protect_. He jumps up and runs over before the omega can get too close to Stiles. He digs his claws into his shoulder and forcefully turns him around. 

The omega roars loudly, swinging his arm around. Theo catches his wrist easily, and likes hearing the way it snaps in his palms. He scratches a long line across the beasts chest. The thing falls to the ground with a cry. Theo raises his arm to rip the things throats out when a searing pain rips through his leg.

Theo growls, looking down. He's more than a bit surprised to see an arrow sticking from his thigh. He looks to his left where he sees a man with a crossbow standing about fifty feet away. As he stumbles backward, teeth grit in pain, the omega stands shakily and start running. The hunter shoots a few more arrows but misses the monster.

"Who are you?" Scott asks the man, shakily standing. He has a huge bloody gash in his chest and blood dripping down his chin. The hunter walks over, revealing what he looks like. He's tall, with curly black hair and a young looking pale face. He's probably 20, maybe 19. 

"Name's Evan," The hunter says, in a slight southern accent. He lowers his crossbow and says, "I'm a hunter. Friend called telling me 'bout an omega in Beacon Hills."

Lydia moves from the bushes to Liam, helping the bloodied boy up. Stiles walks over to Theo, offering his hand. Theo takes it gratefully, anger and adrenilin still pulsing through his body. He'll find time later to be happy about Stiles helping him.

Scott looks at Evan wearily, so Evan chuckles, saying, "Don't worry, I know about you're pack. Scott," Then he looks to Stiles, (which makes Theo's blood boil just a ting bit), "Stiles. Nice to finally meet the two o'you. I know you don't kill people," He looks to Theo, and adds, "Sorry, pal. You just were in the way. No hard feelings?"

Theo shoots him a glare as he rips the arrow painfully from his leg. He doesn't like hunters, especially one's who shoot at him. Evan turns back to Scott and says, "I think we might be able to help eachother here. Set some kind of trap for this thing, maybe?"

Scott swallows. He looks to his pack, then back at Evan and answers, "Maybe. We could use all the help we can get."

Evan nods casually, pulling out a small paper from his pocket and handing it to Scott. "Why don't y'all give me a ring if you decide you want my help. If not, maybe I'll see you around."

Evan walks away then, back into the night he came from. Theo narrows his eyes, watching the hunter disapear. Scott sighs, wiping the blood from his chin with the back of his sleeve. "Let's go home, get cleaned up. We'll have another pack meeting tommorrow. Sound good?"

Everyone nods, and Scott leads the way back. Liam and Lydia follow clpse behind, Liam limping a bit. Theo's about to as well, when Stiles turns to him and asks in a hushed tone, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I love getting shot by arrows." Theo says in response, still angry about the encounter. But, his mood brightens a bit at the fact Stiles is actively concerned about him. Theo swallows, asking intently, "You're not gonna let Scott use that guys help, are you? I mean- trusing a _hunter_?" 

Stiles looks vaguely towards the direction of where Evan was. He starts walking a bit as to not fall behind the others, so Theo follows. "I've been told to give people the benefit of the doubt sometimes.. but at the same time I was completely right about you being a rat bastard, so I'm a little wary."

Theo smirks. "You still don't trust me do you?" He asks playfully, tone hushed so Scott and Liam can't overhear. 

"I don't think you're a rat bastard anymore. But I wouldn't say that I wouldn't call that trust." Stiles admits.

Theo's smirk widens. Oh, he can work with that. "Well, we'll have to work on that, won't we?"

Stiles rolls his eyes and huffs out a reluctant laugh. "Maybe not a bastard, but definitely still a total ass," he quips, stuffing one hand in his hoodie pocket, the other still holding his flashlight.

Theo's smirk fades a bit as they continue walking. He turns his head back to where Evan was. He doesn't like the guy. Doesn't like him talking to the pack. Definitely doesn't like him talking to Stiles. As they walk through the trees on an indiscerable pathway, steady dread creeps into the pit of his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you're enjoying this!! (I promise more sex soon!)


	4. Chapter 4

Theo practically collapses on the bed next to Stiles, both covered in sweat and panting. Theo pulls the condom Stiles had insisted they use (something about absolutely hating the feeling of cum in his ass) and Theo had reluctantly agreed upon off his cock, throwing it into the garbage near his bed. 

He looks over at Stiles adoringly. His hair is wild and his pink lips are parted. He looks so pretty, Theo thinks he could spend another hour just kissing him.

But, instead Theo turns Stiles to his side and wraps his arm around his middle. Stiles shifts for a moment, trying to get comfortable , then settles, still slightly panting.

It's nice. Calm. For all of fucking 30 seconds because Stiles can't stay still for long periods of time. That's a lesson Theo learned from the start as the only way get Stiles to cuddle is if he's really tired. So, Stiles sits up, saying, "I have to go now."

Theo furrows a brow as Stiles pulls his jeans on. "So what?" Theo asks, propping up his head with his hand, "This was just a booty call?"

Stiles doesn't even consider the question before answering, "That's exactly what this was."

Theo frowns, watching Stiles pick up his hoodie from the floor. "Why're you in such a hurry anyways? Do you have a date or something?"

He says it as a joke, but Jesus, he hopes the answer is anything but yes. Theo swallows, awaiting the response with something like jealousy simmering inside him. Luckily for both of them Stiles answers, "I have to go shopping with Lydia for Scott's surprise party. Plus I don't really want to spoon in the middle of the day with you."

Theo rolls his eyes. Stiles is the one who texted him in the first place. Theo was a bit surprised that Stiles wanted to hook up at two in the afternoon, but he definitely isn't complaining about it.

"Need any help?" Theo asks, vaguely recalling Stiles mentioning something about a late surprise birthday party this evening. But they don't really spend their time together talking, they have other more fun things to do. 

" _No_ ," Stiles spits out, as if he's disgusted by the offer. He turns to Theo and says, "We're not dating. You don't have to do boyfriend stuff."

Theo thinks about saying 'But I'd really like to do boyfriend stuff', however he refrains. He has Stiles is a very delicate trap here and one wrong move will have the boy running for the hills. So, instead he pretends to be casual and says, "Alright. Have fun shopping."

Stiles looks at him strangely for a second, like he's waiting for an argument. But when none comes, Stiles turns back around, pulling on his shirt. "See you tonight." Theo says as the human stands. 

"Guess you will." Stiles answers. Theo smirks. 

-

Theo is relaxing on his couch, eyes closed, when his phone buzzes in his pocket. His days have been a little boring lately. Now that Stiles knows about all the stalking, Theo is pretty sure he can't get away with it anymore. Of course only a small price to pay for having _sex_ with the man of his dreams.

Theo pulls his phone from his pocket. The screen indicates he has a text from Stiles, who left less than an hour ago. The text reads, _R u busy?_

Theo smirks. _What do you need?_

It takes a minute, but Stiles does eventually reluctantly type back, _Lyd is decorating our place so i need to get the cake + snacks but my jeep broke down again_.

Then he quickly adds, _but if your gonna be a dick about this then i can ask Malia_.

Theo's smirk grows wider as he texts back, _I'll pick you up in 15 mins_.

-

The supermarket's lights are bright and obnoxious. Theo tries his hardest to avoid places like this, only going shopping when he has absolutely _no_ food. And even then he'll usually wait a few days, living off nothing but takeout and chipotle. But being here with Stiles, following him around with a list as he pushes the cheap metallic cart, makes this place bareable.

"You need chips," Theo says, trying to read the terrible handwriting on the crumpled up paper, "But next to it says.. uh.. something that starts with a B?"

"Barbeque," Stiles clarifies, pushing the cart down the canned food aisle, "It's Scotts favorite kind."

Theo nods vaguely, following the human. "Maybe you should just buy Malia's favorite, being that she always ends up finishing all the food."

Stiles snorts. Theo grins. He likes making Stiles laugh. They walk in silence for a few moments, until they do reach the barabeque chips. Stiles grabs two bags and drops them into the cart. "Next?" He asks, looking to Theo.

Theo looks over the list again, reading off, "Soda."

They walk through the unfamiliar store, passing a couple of people as they do. "Is there a reason we drove five miles to a random grocery store when there's one right next to your apartment?"

Stiles doesn't looks back as he answers, "Cause my dad shops there. And if he even looked at you he'd shoot you."

Theo smirks again. "Glad you care so much." He says.

Stiles turns to him with a glare. Then he shakes his head, looking ahead of them and muttering, "Such a dickhead." But Theo can see his slight smile, and the way he's trying to hide it.

As they shop Theo imagines that maybe this will be a regular thing between them. They'll go shopping. Do normal mundane things. Theo could definitely get used to this. He could even overcome his hatred of supermarkets. Eat something other than takeout all the time.

When they have everything on the list (and other unhealthy crap that Stiles kept insisting he _needed_ ) they walk over to the checkout. Some guy with bleach blonde hair and glasses is the only one working. 

As Stiles starts unloading item onto the counter, the guy looks at Stiles and smiles. "Having a party? Or are you just really hungry?"

Stiles lets out a small laugh. And something evil creeps up into Theo's chest at that look. He turns to glare at the guy. He shouldn't flirt with Stiles. No one should. But Stiles either doesn't see Theo's look or doesn't care, because he jokes back, "Yeah I think I might have a food addiction."

Theo's hands curl into fists at his sides. "Well," the guy says, smiling dopely, "Since you're _so_ hungry, I think I can give you the seniors discount. You're over 65, right?" He laughs.

"Thanks," Stiles says, flashing him a smile. And oh, that fire in Theo's belly is back, just like on that night at the bar and when Stiles had a date. Theo could literally rip this kid apart, right here, right now, with absolutely no remorse. He _wants_ to rip him apart.

"That'll be 43 dollars," the guy says with that stupid, stupid smile. 

Stiles begins to take out his wallet, but instead Theo pulls out his, saying in a monotone voice, "I'll pay."

"Theo, no-" Stiles begins, but Theo already pulled out his credit card and is handing it to the cashier. Stiles looks at him confusedly, but doesn't say anything else. The guy gives him a weary look, but swipes the card anyway.

Stiles and the guy say nothing else to eachother but this does little to subside the rage bubbling inside of him. If Stiles wasn't watching this kid would be dead. This kid should be dead, he should be choking on his own blood.

They take the bags without a word. But, as they're about to leave, Theo sees the kid slip Stiles a piece of paper. "Have a good day!" The cashier calls as they leave the store, both holding a couple bags each. 

As soon as they're outside, Theo eyes the little paper in Stiles' hand. "What is that?" Theo asks, trying to make his voice sound calm. Luckily he's a great liar.

"Number," Stiles says with a huffed out laugh, rolling his eyes. Theo nods, but wants nothing more than to rip apart flesh with his claws. "You didn't have to pay, you know," Stiles adds a second later, "You don't have to do boyfriend things."

Theo swallows, but doesn't respond. He can feel the fangs growing in his mouth. They drop the bags into the trunk of Theo's truck, then enter the car without a word. 

Stiles opens his mouth to say something, but before he can get a word out Theo is leaning across the seats and kissing him. It's possessive of him, he knows. But he can't bring himself to care. Stiles' eyes widen in confusion, and he tries to pull away but Theo's hand keeps his head in place.

He does however manage to pull his mouth away enough to say, "I'm not having sex in a car in the middle of a parking lot."

"Why not?" Theo asks raspily, his breath ghosting over Stiles' skin, "We came here so no one you knew could catch us, right?"

Then he leans back in and kisses him again. This time gentler, but it's still hungry. It's still because jealousy is boiling in his gut. But Stiles pulls away again, this time managing to push Theo back into his seat. 

"What's the hell's wrong with you?" Stiles asks, panting a little bit. He looks Theo over and says, "Why're your claws out?!"

Theo looks down at his hands. They retract right away. Stiles narrows his eyes, then says, "Oh my god. You're actually mad some cashier gave me their number?"

Theo grits his teeth. "Are you gonna call him?"

Stiles' eyes widen for a moment. Then he shakes his head. "You're such a whackjob."

"Are you?" Theo repeats more intently. Maybe with less control than he's like. But he's _mad_. Really mad.

"Maybe I will," Stiles says, crossing his arms over his chest, "I could if I wanted to. I'm not _yours_ , remember? We're not dating."

Theo clenches his jaw shut. Part of him knows Stiles is only saying this because of pride, but the other part is saying, _mine, mine mine_. 

"Take me home." Stiles says angrily, looking out the window. Theo stares at him for a moment. _Nice going. You fucked it up- again._

Theo starts the car. Stiles doesn't speak again for the rest of the ride. Doesn't even fiddle with the radio. All he does is sit there, staring out the window with his arms crossed, and exuding the scent of anger. As soon as the stop in front of Stiles' apartment complex, Theo says, "Let me help you with the bags."

"No." Stiles says, opening the car door. 

"See you later?" Theo says, as he's about to leave the car. Stiles stops for a moment, then leaves without a word. He slams the door behind him. Theo notices that he left two twenty dollar bills on his seats and the crumpled up piece of paper with the number. 

Theo sighs. He rests his head against the steering wheel. He'll fix this. He will. 

... He will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment with any suggestions for future chapters!!


	5. Chapter 5

It's an unusually cold summer night, Theo ponders as he steps out of his car. It's been a few hours since he and Stiles.. fight? Argument? Theo isn't quite sure what to call it, really. And now it's time for Scott's birthday party. Which isn't the most ideal place to reconcile, but being Stiles won't return his texts, it will have to do.

The parties already started, based on the loud music filling Theo's ears. It hasn't been going on long enough for anyone to get drunk, though, which Theo's nose is very grateful for. He enters the apartment through the unlocked front door. He sees Scott, standing by the wall with his brunette girlfriend, a red solo cup in his hand. Theo probably should've gotten him a gift, but he's been a bit preoccupied.

Theo makes his way through the house, passing a few unrecognizable faces. He sees Malia sitting at the kitchen counter, with an attractive blonde guy talking to her. Corey and Mason are by the back wall. Corey looks down the minute he spots Theo. Theo supresses an eyeroll, looking around for Stiles instead. 

When he doesn't find him, he goes to his bedroom. The door is open only a bit, but Theo can hear Stiles' familiar heartbeat. He pushes past the door and sees Stiles sitting on his bed, and Lydia sitting on his desk chair. They both look to him, ceasing whatever conversation they were having. 

"Hey," Theo says simply, focusing only on Stiles. He smells anxious. More anxious than usual.

Stiles shoots him a glare. Lydia stands, saying quickly, "I'll leave you two alone to talk," before passing Theo and exiting the room, shutting the door behind her.

"So," Theo says casually, taking another step into the room. He puts on his best smirk, and continues, "You threw a party just to hang out in your room?"

"Fucking drop it," Stiles snarls back. Theo's smirk falls. Stiles swallows and asks, "What do you want?"

Theo turns to look at Stiles' bookshelf. He looks at the picture of him, Stiles and Scott from the fourth grade. Things were so much easier back then. Theo used to have a tiny crush on Stiles back then too. He never imagined it with evolve into this. Whatever this obsession he feels is. 

"Still mad about earlier?" Theo asks, only watching Stiles from the corner of his eye. 

"Not mad," Stiles says, "very, very, deeply disturbed."

"Disturbed?" Theo asks, turning to him, "It's not like I even did anything. All I did was get a little jealous and kiss you. I left the kid alone."

"You didn't just get a little jealous," Stiles argues back, "you got.. like, really jealous. Over something as innocent as a kid at a check out line flirting with me."

"So what?" Theo snaps, "You don't want to see me anymore? You're scared?"

Theo swallows, rage bubbling up inside of him. Stiles is _his_. He's not possessive, he's territorial. And if that scares Stiles... well, Theo is willing to lie again. Willing to manipulate. He's been patient, but now that he's so close, he doesn't think he can take the rejection.

Stiles looks down at the floor. "I should be." he says after a moment. Theo cocks his head in confusion. Stiles continues after a minute, "I wasn't gonna call that cashier. I don't wanna _call_ anyone else."

The rage subsides a bit, as Stiles looks up and asks, "Do you know how fucked up that is? That you're psychotic-ness isn't a complete turn off?"

Theo takes a step closer to the bed. "Maybe that's not such a bad thing." He says. Stiles narrows his eyes in confusion, so Theo says, "I'd never hurt you, Stiles. Never intentionally. And if you don't want me to, then I won't hurt anyone else either. I'll be a better person."

Stiles stares into his eyes for a long moment. Theo is afraid for a second Stiles is going to say he wants to stop seeing him. But Stiles is full of surprises. "I _like_ you, Theo." He says, looking down to his feet. He shakes his head, saying, "I don't know why, because you're a psycho and you really frustrate me, but for some reason I like you, so please don't make me regret it."

Theo's lips form a small smile. "I won't," he says softly. He takes one more step foward, and lifts Stiles' chin with his fingers. He leans down gently and kisses him.

Stiles kisses back, lush lips brushing against Theo's. God, Stiles is perfect. This obsession.. maybe it is love. It must be. Because this feeling inside Theo's chest is like butterflies. He feels light. Happy. Love makes happiness, right? 

Stiles pulls away slightly, and says, "Don't tell anyone I said any of this, or I will have to kill you."

Theo chuckles. "I won't," he repeats, kissing his pink lips once again. "I promise," he adds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments!!


	6. Chapter 6

Theo steps out of his truck, walking up to Scott and Stiles' apartment. He's been spending a lot of time here lately. Since Scott's out with his girlfriend so often, he and Stiles have been fucking in his aparment as well as Theo's. 

But that's sadly not why Theo's here now, in fact Scott was the one who called him. Something about discussing this fucking omega who's ruining their lives. Theo opens the door without knocking, knowing it's open and hearing talking coming from inside.

When he steps inside, he's... surprised, to say the least. The pack is standing around the diningroom table, looking at what must be a map. But, not just the pack. Also Evan. 

Scott turns, looking at Theo. "Oh, hey, Theo," He says, "We're looking at where the omega is- Evan found it's hideout."

Theo nods, walking over to the table. He stands next to Stiles, the boy only glancing at him in greeting. He's started to get better at hiding their relationship. Theo glances at Evan. He doesn't like the guy. Maybe it's because he shot him with an arrow, or maybe it's because the guy's a _hunter_ , but he doesn't like him.

"So, the thing lives in here," The hunter says, pointing to a cave on the map with a pen. He then draws a circle, saying, "But this is where it keeps some of the bodies. I found dozens there."

Theo zones out of the conversation, looking over at Stiles instead. He slowly reaches under the table to grab the his hand. Stiles' eyes widen for a moment. But then he swallows, and squeezes Theo's hand back. Theo smirks a little.

Ever since Stiles admitted he actually liked Theo, things between them have changed. It's not just sex anymore. It's like they're dating. Well, they're only 'dates' so far are binge watching netflix in Theo's livingroom and eating more than their weight in takeout, but whatever. Theo loves it. Loves Stiles more than anything.

His life is pretty much perfect now. The only issue is this pesky omega killing people. It's the only reason Theo is helping stop the thing.

"Okay," Scott says to Evan, "We'll go with you and help capture him. As long as we don't kill him. Right?"

Theo supresses an eye roll. Again with the fucking not-killing thing. Doesn't Scott know how easy it would be if they just put this monster down? That not every fucking beast deserves to be saved just to make Scott feel better about himself? Theo stays quiet, though. Scott is very important to Stiles and he doesn't want to upset him.

Evan nods. "'Course. I don't wanna kill anything. I just wanna make this town safe."

"Yeah, that'll probably never happen," Stiles comments, looking back at Evan, "Pretty sure this town is always gonna be full of something that wants to kill everyone."

Evan laughs. Theo shoots him a glare. He squeezes Stiles' hand tighter under the table. "Well, let's deal with one thing at a time, pal."

Scott and Evan continue talking, Malia and Lydia chiming in every so often. Stiles pulls his hand away a moment later. Theo looks at him, but Stiles is too focused on the conversation to notice. Theo tries to ignore the gnawing feeling in his gut. 

"Okay, guys, I think we have a plan," Scott says, smiling, because that's what he does best, "We can eat now, we ordered pizza."

Scott goes into the kitchen to retrieve the food, Stiles following after him to help. Theo catches Evan watching Stiles' ass as he walks, and his blood boils inside of him. He wants to kill him, wants to rip his head off. No one stares at Stiles' ass, it belongs to _Theo_. Theo glares at the hunter, narrowing his eyes.

"Sorry again about that arrow in your leg, pal," Evan says to Theo, pulling out a chair, "Really, didn't mean to shoot one of McCall's pack."

"It's fine." Theo forces out, knowing that he can't do anything right now, not in front of the pack. But he _wants_ to. Really wants to.

"Theo's not really in the pack." Hayden says from her seat in the corner next to Liam, crossing her arms and shooting Theo a dirty look. Theo rolls his eyes. Stupid bitch. Theo gave her her power, gave her a second chance at life, and this is how she treats him? If she wasn't part of the pack, Theo would have offed her a while ago.

"Yes, he is." Lydia says back to her, fiddling with her phone, "Leave it alone, sweetheart."

Hayden frowns, looking down. Nothing like being scorned by Lydia Martin. Scott and Stiles return a minute later, holding several plates of pizza. Stiles gives one to Theo first, one covered in olives, Theo's favorite. Theo smiles slightly. Maybe he's being irrationally jealous. Stiles likes him. Really likes him. This hunter isn't gonna change that.

But then when Stiles places a plate down in front of Evan. Evan smiles, saying, "Thanks, pal," while patting his forearm, in a way that's not playful enough.

Theo's gonna kill him.

-

Theo stands in the dark alley in between Stiles' apartment and the apartment building next to theirs, waiting for Evan to walk by. The hunter does at last, hands in his pockets, black coat zipped because of the windy summer night. Theo grabs him with ease, putting a hand over his mouth and dragging him him far into the alley by the garabage cans.

Evan makes a noise of distress when Theo throws him into the cans, claws and fangs grown as his eyes glow golden. "What the hell, man?!" Evan yells when he looks up and sees Theo. He stands, brushing himself off.

Theo growls and slams him against the brick wall next to him. "Is this about the fucking arrow?!" Evan asks, not struggling, "It was an accident, get the fuck over it!"

Theo growls again, saying, "I don't care about the fucking arrow, I care about you staring at my boyfriends ass."

"Boyfriend?" Evan asks, looking confused. Then he looks up, and asks, "What, Stiles? He's your boyfriend?"

Theo nods. It's not exactly official, but Theo doesn't give a shit, this kid's about to die anyways. Evan laughs, angering Theo more. "Listen, I didn't know. So let me go, pal."

Theo growls again, looking down at his claws. Oh, he's really going to enjoy this. But before he can plunge his claws into his chest, Evan pushes Theo away with surprising strength, saying, "You're crazy, man. You're gonna kill me over some guy?"

"Some guy?" Theo grits out through his fangs. "He's not _some guy_. He's _mine_."

Evan puts his hands up in mock surrender, laughing, "That's your business, bud, whatever you do with your guy. But if you think you're gonna kill me, we have a problem. I know you're a chimera, that you've done bad things. It's against my code, but I'm letting you live cause you've changed. But I'm willing to rethink it."

"Try me." Theo says threateningly.

Evan laughs once again. "You got balls, I'll give you that. But what would your guy think if he knew you killed me?"

Theo thinks about it for a second. He knows what would happen. Stiles wouldn't stay with him. He'd probably never talk to him again. And then all Theo's progress would mean nothing. Theo sighs, letting his claws and fangs retract.

"That's more like it." Evan says. Theo rolls his eyes. "I won't tell anyone 'bout this either, pal. As long as you keep it clean, alright? I've got my eye on you."

Then Evan just walks away. And Theo let's him, watching him leave. He sighs again, leaning his head against the brick wall. Jeez, he's getting soft, isn't he? God. All for Stiles, right?

All for Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since my last update, I've had a bit of a writers block! Please leave me thoughts and also requests for what you want to happen next!!


	7. Not a chapter

Hello everybody who follows this story, just want to have a little chat.

Okay, so when I started 'Restraint' I never expected such positive feedback! It's probably my favorite story I've ever written. So, when it ended, I wanted to make a sequel.

But I don't have a plan for this story. I don't like any of the chapters I've written or where this is going at all! I think I've characterized Stiles completely wrong, and made their relationship go too fast and all wrong!!! 

So here's where you come in. I think I want to delete this story and write a new one. Would you guys be okay with that? Or would you rather I just left this one up?

If you do want me to redo this I'm thinking if Stiles' pov and a completely different plot line. 

Please let me know what you think! Any plots, ideas, thoughts, you must comment!!!! Would you like a more fluffy happy story or one where Theo is possessive and jealous. Let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

Link to new version

http://archiveofourown.org/works/11133060

Please show it some love!!


End file.
